You Don't Know
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Kurt AngleDawn Marie, Dawn MarieShelton Benjamin -- Kurt has feelings for Dawn, but the feelings aren't returned.


Disclaimer:: I Don't own anyone mentioned in this story. This is all  
fiction, and the people own themsevles.  
  
Pairing: Kurt Angle/Dawn Marie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
*You Don't Know*  
  
Sighing, Kurt Angle continued to stare at the young woman from his seat in the back of the club he was at, where no one could see him. He almost felt like a stalker, watching her so closely. But, he couldn't *not* look at her. Everytime she walked in a room, his gaze automatically fell upon her. She was just so amazing. If only she was his. But she didn't have any idea how he felt. And, she probably didn't care. He didn't even know why he'd come out to the club when John Cena had asked. The younger man had kept asking, though, and he hadn't had any intentions of letting Kurt go back to the hotel after that night's Smackdown! taping. But he was regretting going out at all. All he was seeing was a bunch of guys surrounding the one woman he had had feelings for for nearly a year. But, she had all of the younger, more handsome, more outgoing men around her all the time. John Cena, Charlie Haas, Shelton Benjamin, they were all always around her. He could tell she loved the attention. But, if she gave him a chance, she would get so much more attention than they could give her.  
  
Wow, he really did sound kind of stalker-ish. He hated it, but he didn't know what else to do. He had tried to just ignore her, not look at her, not want her. But, he couldn't do it. He was in love with Dawn Marie, like it or not.  
  
The problem was, Dawn had no clue how he felt, and he was too afraid to tell her. He knew that if they gave it a chance, they could be perfect together, but he just couldn't do it. They had talked many different times, but only for short periods of time. And, he always got tongue-tied around her. He felt like a stupid twelve-year-old boy. He became some stupid, bumbling idiot around her, and he could tell that sometimes she thought he was crazy. Maybe he *was* crazy. He didn't even know anymore.  
  
He just wanted to walk up to her and tell her his feelings. It could be so simple. 'Dawn, I have feelings for you. Maybe we could go out one day.' It sounded simple in his head, but when he thought about actually doing it, he lost all his nerve. God, what was wrong with him?  
  
"Kurt..."  
  
Looking up at the sound of the voice, Kurt nodded at John Cena. "Hey, John."  
  
"What's up?" John asked, taking a seat next to Kurt.  
  
Shaking his head, Kurt finally took his eyes off of Dawn to look over at John. "Nothing much, just thinking. What about you?"  
  
Taking a sip of the soda in his hand, John shrugged. "Kinda bored. Why are you sitting all the way back here?"  
  
"I dunno," He replied, taking a small sip of his beer. "I like to think in peace, I guess."  
  
Taking the hint, John stood. "Alright, man, I'll leave you alone. But, if you get done with your thinking, come hang out with us. Dawn asked me what was wrong with you."  
  
Dawn? Dawn wanted to know what was wrong with him? Maybe he should go hang out with them. Making his decision, Kurt rose out of his seat, taking his beer with him and following John out to the front of the club. The two walked over to where Dawn and a few others were, right in front of the bar.  
  
Dawn smiled as she noticed Kurt approaching them. "Hey, Kurt," She greeted with a bright smile.  
  
Kurt sent her the smallest of smiles, trying not to turn red. He really was actually like some teenage boy with a crush on a gorgeous woman. He wondered if Dawn had this effect on every man. "Hey, Dawn."  
  
As soon as they made eye contact, Kurt quickly turned away. He couldn't bear to keep look into her beautiful brown eyes. Everytime he looked at her, he just wanted to know what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, protect her from everything. But when she looked at him, all she saw was awkward Kurt Angle. The goofball everyone joked around with. He wasn't the type of man she saw herself dating. It was obvious. And it broke his heart.  
  
//Who could know the emptiness inside? Every time I see your face Too many feelings left behind Do you wonder why I turn away when you look at me? Never wanting your eyes to see This desperate heart that knows how perfect we could be//  
  
"Hey, Dawn, wanna dance?"  
  
Looking up, Kurt watched as Dawn took the hand Shelton Benjamin had offered her and walked out to the dance floor with him. He watched closely as Shelton pulled Dawn closer to him, and as Dawn started dancing very seductively. He only wished he were Shelton at the moment. But, there was no way that could happen.  
  
"Yo, Kurt, you okay?"  
  
Kurt recognized the voice as John Cena's without even looking. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Dawn and Shelton. He felt like he could cry, but he refused to do that. He wasn't going to act like a big baby just because Dawn didn't return his feelings. He could find someone else. Except, there was no one else. He only wanted Dawn. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone but her.  
  
"Kurt!" John said again, this time waving his hand in front of Kurt's face.  
  
Kurt finally turned his head, meeting John's eyes. The confused look on John's face almost made Kurt laugh. *Almost*.  
  
Moving his gaze from John, Kurt realized that Stephanie McMahon was standing next to John. He also realized that the two were holding hands. He was happy for his friends. He had known that John had had a crush on Stephanie for a while, but he was afraid to tell her how he felt. It was almost like his situation, except, in John's case, Stephanie felt the same way John did. Dawn didn't feel the same way about him. She barely even noticed him.  
  
//Baby cause you don't know how I feel Living my life without you Baby and you don't know what it's like Loving you all this time I'll give you all my love, heart and soul Risking it all on a chance Now when I need you the most, you don't know//  
  
"Kurt, what's the matter?" Stephanie questioned, a worried look on her face. She had never seen her friend look so distraught before. He almost looked like he might cry. It really scared her.  
  
"I'm fine, Steph," He replied, looking back over at Dawn and Shelton. The two had stopped dancing and were now talking very close to each other.  
  
It was obvious that neither Stephanie nor John believed Kurt. Both knew that he was far from fine. "Kurt," John began. "Do you have a thing for Dawn?"  
  
Kurt looked back at John. He didn't say word to either confirm or deny what John had asked him.  
  
"You *do* like her, don't you?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
Half-shrugging, half-nodding, Kurt still didn't say a word.  
  
//All I ever wanted in this world Baby I found in you I never felt this way before But I can't break through And I lie awake, alone at night So afraid now to close my eyes Just one more dream of you I'll carry here inside//  
  
"Aww, maybe you should tell her how you feel," Stephanie suggested, offering Kurt a small smile.  
  
"I can't," Kurt said simply. "She's just... out of my league. She doesn't even notice me."  
  
"She notices you more than you know," John informed him, patting Kurt on the back. "She's talked about you quite a few times."  
  
"What?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
"It's true," Stephanie confirmed. "Whenever you're not hanging out with us, she asks about you. She asks where you are, what you're doing, and how come you always seem so distant around us."  
  
"It's because whenever I'm around her, I get all these crazy feelings. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. But, I can't. She deserves more than a loser like me. She seems to like Shelton. Maybe they're right for each other. I just... sometimes I go off into daydreams, and I just wonder what it could be like if we were together. I think about how I could treat her like a princess. She deserves so much, and I could give it to her."  
  
//And I would hold you all through the night I would stay right by your side And I'd give you the world If your love was mine Now baby could it be I'm only dreaming? Don't let it pass me by//  
  
Smiling at each other, John and Stephanie nodded. "Kurt, man, you should tell her how you feel. You might get a surprise."  
  
Sighing, Kurt considered what his friend had said. Maybe he should tell Dawn. Maybe he would be in for a surprise. Maybe...  
  
A smile formed on Kurt's face. He had decided... he *would* tell Dawn exactly how he felt about her. He would tell her that he was in love with her. He would try his damnedest to get Dawn. But, then, he saw the new look on Stephanie's face. The look of disappointment.  
  
Without even asking what had happened, Kurt turned around. He almost gasped at the sight before him. The sight of Dawn Marie and Shelton Benjamin kissing. He couldn't believe it. He'd finally decided to express his feelings for Dawn, and it was too late. She had decided that Shelton was the right person for her, and she *still* didn't know how Kurt felt. She never would.  
  
Brushing away a stray tear, Kurt gave the new couple one last look before turning around and shoving his way past Stephanie and John, not looking back.  
  
//Baby cause you don't know how I feel Living my life without you Baby and you don't know what it's like Loving you all this time I gave you all my love heart and soul Risking it all on a chance Now when I need you the most, you don't know Baby, you don't know//  
  
*~*~*  
  
The song was an idea from Britney, and so was the idea to use Kurt Angle in the story, so thanks!! Let me know what you thought of it. ~Nic~ 


End file.
